Chrysanthemum morifolium. 
xe2x80x98MOZA PA 01xe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, herein after referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98MOZA PA 01 .xe2x80x99
This new cultivar originated from hybridization of a female parent Chrysanthemum cultivar (unpatented in the United States) with a male parent Chrysanthemum cultivar (unpatented in the United States). The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor in November 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by apical tip cutting and meristem tissue culture was performed in Oxnard, Calif. and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.
The cultivar xe2x80x98MOZA PA 01xe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98MOZA PA 01.xe2x80x99 These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98MOZA PA 01xe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum:
1. Decorative type inflorescence;
2. Consistent flowering response to short days, blooming consistently after 49 days of short day length;
3. Vigorous growth habit; and
4. Consistent natural season flowering habit during late September.
Plants of the new cultivar are similar to plants of the female parent cultivar in most horticultural characteristics, however plants of the new cultivar differed from plants of the female parent cultivar in the following characteristics:
1. The new cultivar has different color ray florets;
2. The new cultivar has a larger diameter bloom;
3. The new cultivar is shorter; and
4. The new cultivar has a more flexible plant shape (A flexible plant habit refers to the plant""s lack of brittleness. The plant resists breaking with wind and overhead water).
Plants of the new cultivar are similar to plants of the male parent cultivar in most horticultural characteristics, however plants of the new cultivar differed from plants of the male parent cultivar in the following characteristics:
1. The new cultivar is taller; and
2. The new cultivar naturally blooms 2 weeks later.
Plants of the new cultivar are similar to plants of the commercial cultivar xe2x80x98CLEAGAR GF1xe2x80x99 (disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,463) in most horticultural characteristics, however plants of the new cultivar differed from plants of the commercial cultivar in the following characteristics:
1. The new cultivar has larger diameter blooms;
2. The new cultivar has more blooms per flowering branch;
3. The new cultivar is taller and wider; and
4. The new cultivar has a more flexible plant habit.